


Stargazing

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stargazing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: "It's comforting, ya know?""What is?""All those stars."





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimmVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/gifts).



> First fic I've written since my hard drive died. My Rose Babe gave me stargazing as a prompt, and it couldn't not go Kingdom Hearts. It's a start.

"It's comforting, ya know?"

Kairi glances over to Sora, Riku doing the same from the other side of her. "What is?" she asks.

"All those," Sora explains, waving his hand at the expanse of night sky above them, "stars. They're always there now. We're always under the same sky."

"That's true," Kairi agrees with a soft smile as she nudges Riku, who grunts before clearing his throat to make a sound of agreement. "I guess it's hard to just stargaze now that we've been to so many worlds, huh?"

Sora tilts his head back, his balance precarious on the branch of the paopu tree. "I feel like it makes it even better. I bet I have friends on every one of those stars."

Reaching over, Riku's hand finds the small of Sora's back before he topples over; Kairi smiles that her boys know each other so well. "That is a comforting thought," he agrees quietly before giving Kairi a little wink. "Too bad they all liked us better."

Kairi stifles a giggles as she plays along. "Oh yeah, definitely. Yuffie and Leon don't even remember your name when we're around," she announces as Sora sits up straight with an indignant pout.

"Hey! That's not true!" Sora exclaims before he notices Riku fighting back a smile. "You jerks are messing with me."

"You noticed," Kairi replies, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You're too easy sometimes, Sora."

Riku ruffles Sora's hair. "You can't take on us both, can you?" he teases.

Sora huffs, shoving Riku's hand out of his hair to intertwine their fingers instead and trapping Kairi between them. "I'll show you," he murmurs, kissing Riku's hand then kissing Kairi's cheek. "Let's go home."


End file.
